seven_swordsman_shirofandomcom-20200213-history
Liliana Novakova
Liliana Novakova (li-lee-ah-nuh noh-vah-koh-vah) is one of the main protagonists in the Seven Swordsman Shiro series. She is Shiro's best friend and the "canon" girl, as well as the first of the protagonists to join the AAWK. =Characteristics= Liliana is a thin and pale girl with her white hair up in a ponytail. Her eyes are blue like the ocean. Her normal outfit consists of a blue tee-shirt, a blue jacket, blue jeans, and a blue bow in her hair. =Personality= Liliana has a strong personality when it comes to her duty as an AAWK member. She is very loyal to Kiyo-Sensei and always tries her hardest. When it comes to romance, however, she is a mess. She gets very jealous of Shiro when he talks to and hangs out with the other female members of the AAWK rather than her. Her jealousy leads her to getting mad at the girls that hang around Shiro as well as causing herself sadness. =Powers= *'Angel Sword Masuta' :*'Reflect' - Liliana can block any projectile using Masuta :*'Ice Sword' - Masuta can cover itself in ice, increasing its attack and defensive power, especially against fire and wind. =Backstory= Liliana was born on August 14th, 2077, in Benesov, Czech Republic. When she was seven, Liliana and her family moved to Japan. Due to her pale skin and frail nature, Liliana was often mocked by the Japanese boys. She ends up being bullied for most of her elementary school days. Her life changes in middle school when she meets her best friend Liz, who stands up for her. When Liz moves away, however, the bullying continues. In the year 2087, Liliana meets Shiro for the first time at a park. He saves her from a group of bullies. He was the first boy to have ever stood up for her, so he was always very special to her. Four years later, she moves to Aurora, Colorado where she meets Shiro again during their first year of high school. With him by her side, she makes it through the next three years without much bullying. =Relationships= Shiro Jigoku Liliana has a crush on Shiro and admires his strength. She gets very jealous whenever Shiro interacts with other girls, leading to a few arguments between them. She also hates it when Shiro lies to her. She doesn't like it when Shiro tries to sacrifice himself to save others, and often tells him that she doesn't need protecting, but she is still flattered by it. Because of this she worries a lot about him, as she doesn't want to lose the one she's in love with. Emi Souya At first, Liliana was incredibly happy to have a female friend. But as Emi got too friendly with Shiro, she became a rival. She often gets mad at Emi for hanging around Shiro, despite encouraging her in the beginning, due to her jealousy. Despite this they are still good friends, though they are rivals in the end. Category:AAWK